PHOENIX: Episode 1 Eye for an Eye
by spencer94
Summary: In the year 3337, a war between 2 armies is nearing a conclusion.


Phoenix Season 1

Episode 1 - 'Eye for an eye'

(A black screen, followed by text, pops up)

In 3337, Earth has long since been forgotten as the only source of life in the universe. There are hundreds of planets and species.

Civilization is in turmoil. Racism, violence, and war has plagued the galaxy.

There is a war between 2 organizations- the Final Fights, and the Bringers. The Bringers are winning the war.

(Space. An orange planet is seen. We zoom in closer until a small door is seen on the planet. We get closer to it until we go under the door, where there is a dark room with a ladder going down. Camera pans farther and farther down.)

(Rooms are everywhere. Alien/human children are being used as a slave labor. Some are in cells, some are chained up. HAR, A big, tall, pale white, muscled, 300-pound monster is walking around, looking at the slaves. He has a long mouth, 2 holes for a nose, long yellow eyes, and a square-shaped head. He grins.)

HAR: This is beautiful. Beautiful work, everyone. Good work, slaves. Yeah, you all too. Keep being good slaves. (one slave looks at him) Don't look at me like that, get back to it, bitch, or I'll add your balls to my dinner tonight.

(a group of mercenaries under Har's command are talking to each other a distance away from Har. One of them is holding a baby)

MERCENARY 1: What the fuck are we supposed to do now?

MERCENARY 2: I don't know!

MERCENARY 3: Just tell him. We have nothing to hide, we did nothing wrong.

MERCENARY 4:

Shouldn't we just kill it now?

MERCENARY 2: We don't take in babies.

MERCENARY 3: You think we don't fucking know that? But Har might kill us just for brining him here!

HAR:

Did someone say my name?

(He joins the crowd and stares at the baby with near-disbelief.)

HAR:

What a surprise.

ALIEN MERCENARY 3:

We found this baby in a trash can down on Zolik. No 5 or 6-year-olds we could steal. Wanted to wait until we got here to decide how to dispose of it

HAR:

What? Are you serious? A perfectly healthy baby, and you just want to shoot it.

ALIEN MERCENARY 2:

We usually take in kids that are older.

(Har turns to him annoyed.)

HAR:

We can make an exception.

(He bends down and leans forward at the baby.)

HAR:

Because…having kids. First-borns, people that have never learned anything, willing to learn so much. That's like having an army.(smiles)

(Later, a darkly lit prison hall is seen. Another mercenary is approaching a room that Har is in with the baby. He's holding him after attempting to feed him as he cries and screams.)

HAR:

Who's going to be a good little slave? You are, oh yes you are, yes you are!

(The baby starts to stop crying. As the Mercenary walks up to them. Har gives it to the merc.)

HAR:

Take him to level 7. God, he cries so much he's like a little bitch. Almost forgot he's a boy.

(Another mercenary walks in.)

ALIEN MERCENARY:

Sir!

HAR:

What is it?

ALIEN MERCENARY:

Two little boys got into a fight. One of them bit the other's ear off. We were going to wait until you gave the orders on what to do.

HAR:

Well, shoot him.(walks away)

ALIEN MERCENARY:

Uh, which one?

HAR:

The one with no ear! He got his ass kicked!

(They all leave the room. On the far right of the room is a drawing that says "246 battles won!" Suddenly, it changes. The room is darker and painted differently, and the drawing says "4,876 battles won!". It's obvious that some time has passed by.)

(We now see a large room in the prison in Level 7. About a hundred child prisoners are standing in a straight pose, 15 by 15. The entire room is guarded by Alien Mercs keeping check on the prisoners. Har is walking around them.)

HAR:

Alright, today we will be practicing the very dangerous and quite fun handling of laser guns. Laser guns are pivotal in a war. You all are worthless. They will think you are worthless, so…kill them. (takes a pause.) Now, I will say all of your names, and I hope you're all on this list I say, because if you're not on this list I say, in other words, if I say you're name and you're not here, you must be dead, because the penalty of any prisoners hiding when they're being trained is death, and I know all of you dumbass worthless sacks of shit are way too smart for that. (laughs) Now, time for role call. Maxwell.

ALIEN CHILD:

Here.

HAR:

David.

ALIEN CHILD:

(is right beside him.)

Here.

HAR:

Jevis.

HUMAN CHILD:

Here.

HAR:

Quenn:

ALIEN CHILD:

Here

HAR:

Number 3.

(We see a the spot Number 3 is supposed to be. He's not there.)

HAR:

Number 3? Number 3? I took that fucking kid in when he was a baby, and he does THIS?! You better not be hiding. Fuck, where is he. Mercs! Let's find him! I want a full search of the prison block. Check every drawer and toilet seat. I want him found…now! (takes out list again.) Horris.

HORRIS:

Here.

HAR:

Paulie. ….Paulie? PAULIE?

(We seen an alien named VOLSE, standing in her place in line.)

VOLSE:

Dammit.

HAR:

DOUBLE YOUR FUCKING SEARCH! I WANT THEM FOUND!

(The Alien Mercs are scattered everywhere, checking everything they can find. A few moments later, one of them opens a cabinet, revealing Paulie and Number 3 kissing. Paulie is a 8-year-old brunette human, and Number 3 is an 8-year-old black-haired human. They both look out in shock. Like every other prisoner, they look dirty and messy. The merc grabs them both by the arms.)

MERCENARY:

I found them, boss.

HAR.

Oh, they were having a little make-out session, I see. And here I was thinking you were up to something really stupid. No, I get it, children are gonna be children. So, what I'm going to do is let you off on a warning. Guys, grab a knife, let's cut one of their arms off, each.

VOLSE:

Fuck.

(Both Paulie and Number 3 are being held by several mercs. They're both screaming.)

PAULIE:

No! Number 3!

NUMBER 3:

No! Stop!

(They're both dragged and one of the mercs gets a knife.)

HAR:

(points at Paulie) Do her first…so the man can watch.

PAULIE:

No! Wait!

(The mercs keep hold of Paulie and stick her arm out. They put it on a table. One of the mercs takes a knife and holds it up.)

NUMBER 3:

NO! NO!(He begins to yank himself out, getting everyone's attention. He starts running to Paulie.) Paulie!

(One of the mercs shoots him through the stomach. He falls down and looks up at Paulie, who looks back at him. Another bullet goes through Number 3's cheek, as he goes down completely. Laying in a puddle of flowing blood, everyone assumes he's dead. Paulie is crying and saddened.

But Number 3's fist clinches. As everyone moves in one Paulie, his other fist starts clinching tight. And then, his eyes suddenly open up, sporting bright red pupils. One of the mercs has the knife again, and is about to raise it down to Paulie, but a hand stops him- Number 3's hand, who stands there, bleeding out, his eyes staring with the face of death, angry. With the two red holes on his cheeks and his red eyes, he's not the same anymore.)

MERCENARY:

What the fu-AAAAHHHHHHH!(His whole body starts to spread on fire)

(The other mercs space out and shoot at Number 3, but he stops the bullets in mid air and they light on fire. Number 3 looks at the mercs and front of them and shoots fire out of his hands, lighting them all up. He jumps around and dodges shots and punches as he shoots more fire at other mercs. He continues to jump around and shoot out fire balls, as the aliens scream and burn. Har watches in horror and bewilderment. He then pulls out a knife and throws it at Number 3, successfully stabbing him through the stomach.)

Har:

NUMBER 3!

(He turns to Har, and this time looks ever scarier. He's skin is now orange, his eyes yellow, and his hair red. He's turning in a fire blaze as it spreads around him. Grinding his teeth, he then screams and lets out a massive explosion through the prison room.

Minutes later, Number 3 is now laying on the floor, covered in dirt and ashes. He regains consciousness, though still bleeding profusely, and struggles to get up, but manages to crawl. His eyes are still red, but otherwise back to normal. Ashes are falling as the whole building is in view, having come apart. Number 3 continues to crawl, horrified by what just happened, and moaning and groaning against the pain. Everything is on fire as more mercenaries start to come in. They're looking at bodies and helping people up. Bodies are everywhere, mercs and child prisoners. Number 3 continues to drag himself.)

NUMBER 3:

PAULIE!

(He then goes through some rubble and finds Paulie. She's awake, but a big piece of concrete is impaled through her.)

NUMBER 3:

Paulie!

PAULIEL:

…..oh….hey….

NUMBER 3:

What happened?

PAULIE:

…..I don't know. That was kind of cool, though.

NUMBER 3:

What…what…I hurt you…I'm so sorry. Let me help you.

PAULIE:

No….it's ok, it wasn't your fault. It's…ok….(dies)

(Music and sounds play over the silence as Number 3 stares at what he's done. He begins trembling and crying uncontrollably as mercs grab him and take him away. Volse is seen in the background looking. Har is shown being picked up and watches as Number 3 is taken away from the scene. A smile plays on his face.)

(On a black screen, we see credits that say "10 years later". A red figure is standing in a small room looking down at a desk in front of him. The room is comfortable and homely, and there's a few windows revealing it's night time. The figure is looking at papers on the desk, reviewing them.

It becomes clear that he's wearing bones instead of clothing. His entire body is bright red with black squiggly linings all around his body. On his face are two big black circles, each with a bright yellow eye. This is KYLE DENCHECK, a final fight aka special law enforment. Suddenly a huge ape-like creature walks in the room. He walks like a hunchback and is the size of a bear. Covered in brown fur, this alien has a bare chest and stomach with a lot scars surrounding them. We see his face as he and the red man look at each other. The beast has 4 eyes, 2 on top of his head and 2 on the bottom. Bridging them is a large mouth with big sharp teeth. This is MODY LARSON, another final fight.)

MODY:

Are you ready?

KYLE:

Well, it's dangerous and life-threatening, why wouldn't I be? (smiles)

MODY:

Alright, let's get going then.

(The pair walk out of the room and head outside to get into a black space shuttle- long in length with dark windows and 4 leather seats. Kyle gets in on the left side where the ignition is and starts flying it. As it's soaring around, we see a dark, black and purple sky as it flies in front of hundreds of futuristic city buildings. Hundreds of other shuttles are aligned with this shuttle, flying in different directions as wired-up lights signal for them to stop, slow down and go. (red, blue, green)

(a calm silence remains in the shuttle as Kyle cheerfully drives)

KYLE:

So, we're going after this "Phoenix" guy, huh?

MODY:

Mmhm.

KYLE:

I wonder what his deal is. Why could he be so important to Allan?

MODY:

Why is anything that's ever been important to Allan, important to Allan? Because he thinks it's important.

KYLE:

Oh, and uh, you don't agree with it sometimes?

MODY:

I don't think that he should send us, 2 of his best men, to go after some random punk when we're about to lose this war. He needs us at his side, right now, more than ever, figuring out a way to win this thing.

KYLE:

Maybe he has, man, I mean, I don't know.

MODY:

Then what the hell are we doing right now?

KYLE:

I have no fucking idea, to be honest. I'm just following my orders.

(after a pause, Kyle speaks up)

KYLE:

So… how are things in your life?

MODY:

Huh?

KYLE:

You know, like, normal things? How is your life?

MODY:

It's….uh…it's ok?

KYLE:

Ok. Coolness.

MODY:

Cool what?

KYLE:

It's…it's slang.

MODY:

What are you, a redneck? Wait…

KYLE:

Did you seriously…(starts laughing. Mody chuckles)…did you seriously call me a fucking redneck, when I have red skin? That hurts, man, that really hurts. Alright, well, whatever, Chewbacca!

MODY:

Chew-what?

KYLE:

Do you ever watch movies? Like, tv shows? Any kind of pop culture?

MODY:

Um…I do. Used to watch the Brady Bunch. That thing made me laugh.

KYLE:

Well, ummm, ok. I give up.

MODY:

What?

KYLE:

No, I've lost faith in you. You're saying you like the Brady Bunch, but you don't even know what Star Wars is?! Like how the fuck?

MODY:

Oh, I know Star Wars! Use the air, and all that shit.

KYLE:

Force.

MODY:

What?

KYLE:

Forget it.

(The ship finally travels downward in the air, past the high city buildings they were in, now away from any traffic, and soaring much lower to the ground. Here are roads and streets, arrows on the concrete, houses. It's like a normal neighborhood. The shuttle keeps soaring by, on occasion passing by another shuttle coming from the opposite direction)

KYLE:

So, this house is supposedly by itself, out in a jungle.

MODY:

Makes sense. Whoever this person is we're going after, they're probably someone that likes to be by himself. Less attention drawn.

KYLE:

Maybe it's just a normal guy. Maybe Allan needed a clock fixed and he sent us to pick it up?

MODY:

Oh, that'd be the day. I'd quit and convert to a Bringer.

KYLE:

I think I would, too. I think I would. Ugh, he's still 10 minutes away. Assuming we don't die, I have to fly myself and your old ass all the way back from where we came. I'm already wanting to go home and get some ice cream.

MODY:

Hey, I could always die of a heart-attack or some shit.

KYLE:

Nooo, don't do that! That'd be even worst! I'd have to carry your itchy furry body back to the shuttle! And then after that, possibly even demoted. For "not protecting a fellow final fight in battle blah blah blah"

MODY:

Mmph. That tough love.

KYLE:

It's true, oldie! If you're gonna die of a heart attack tonight, please save it for when we get back. It's appreciated.

MODY:

You know, death is funny. Everyone knows they're gonna die at some point. The scary part is not knowing how. Maybe you just gotta plan it out a bit better, eh? And then maybe when you die, it'll be more like the death you planned.

KYLE:

Uh….huh.

MODY:

It's just a thought.

KYLE:

No, no! This is interesting. Please elaborate.

MODY:

Well, I want to be able to see my death coming. Smell it. Like buffalo wings. When you are at a restaurant and your waitress is brining your plate of buffalo wings to you, that moment when you see the buffalo wings in the distance coming towards you. Your tongue is tingling. It's exciting and a bit scary.

KYLE:

So, you want your death to be from buffalo wings?

MODY:

No!

KYLE:

Well, that's all I got from that.

MODY:

You're young, Kyle. Young people are dumb, and disgusting. Wait until you be like me.

KYLE:

Oh, no. No thanks. I'm actually going to say words without grunting in between.

MODY:

Huh! Like I ever do that. Huh! Grunting.

(They finally arrive to the house. It's a mansion. A long driveway is in front of it, and a lot of trees are around it. Kyle and Mody exit their shuttle and begin to walk towards the front door. Mody is holding a large, pale yellow laser shotgun. They walk carefully to the front door)

KYLE:

So, who do you think this is?

MODY:

Phoenix? You know, there is this one bounty hunter named Phoenix.

KYLE:

What, the fire bending guy? But you don't seriously think…

MODY:

Maybe Allan sent us to him.

KYLE:

To do what?

MODY:

Hire him for something?

KYLE:

Phoenix the bounty hunter…(knocks on the door) I've heard some crazy-ass stuff about him. Like that he kills men in the most viscous ways.

MODY:

That makes 2 of us, then.

KYLE:

Yeah, right? But then, there were some other weird stuff. Like he had no family, he was raised in a prison. And this one time, he pulled someone's eye out with a fork.

MODY:

No big deal.

KYLE:

…and ate it.

MODY:

Ok, well, maybe this ain't the guy. (clears throat) (loads shotgun)

KYLE:

His shuttle's parked out here.

(Kyle knocks again)

KYLE:

Do you think he's asleep?

MODY:

It's only 8 o'clock.

KYLE:

Right. Maybe taking a nap, then. Or using the bathroom.(knocks again) Hello?! Final fight! Let us in!

MODY:

Who taught you how to knock? (moves up to the door as Kyle gets out of the way, and brutally knocks repeatedly, nearly breaking the wood on the door. Kyle shakes his head at this.) Open now! Final fights!

(They both pause and listen, and look at each other in concern)

KYLE:

Nothing.

MODY:

Alright, we're coming in. (is about to break the door open. Kyle puts his hand on him to stop him)

KYLE:

No.

MODY:

Ugh, if you say so.

(Kyle takes out their electrical "badge", a small, oval-shaped object that's glass and see-through, with constant flashing rays of colors inside of it and tiny numbers and letters constantly changing. On it is the "final fight' emblem, 2 backward-pointing f letters like "{ =| |= }". Kyle takes it and points it at the door knob.)

KYLE:

Unlock.

(The badge gets brighter, and colorful lights briefly flash on the knob before it unlocks. Kyle smirks at Mody)

KYLE:

And thus, no damage repair needed.

MODY:

Huh!

(They open the door and walk inside to see 8 "Bringers" of different species, covered in black attire, holding guns. They look at the pair in surprise.)

KYLE:

BRINGERS!

(Everyone starts shooting at each other. Kyle ducks to the left and takes cover behind a wall in across from the door as the Bringers shoot at him. He fires his pistol and kills a few of them)

Bringer #1:

Aim for the Pokus!

(Mody shoots at them and kills some as they shoot him in the stomach twice, making him fall down and yell briefly as he shoots and kills the rest of them. 2 more Bringers remain and continue shooting at Kyle. Kyle's skin then gets bright and sizzles, though the bones covering his body remain intact.

He simply walks straight to the 2 Bringers shooting at him. The bullets do no harm other than pushing him back a little bit. He angrily puts his hand on one of the Bringers' face as the Bringer screams. His face melts and turns black and starts to become ashes as Kyle lets go of the first Bringer. The 2nd still shoots at Kyle as he walks to him, the bullets still bouncing against him, making him annoyed. He grabs the gun and causes it to melt into goo. The Bringer just looks at his gun, then up at Kyle, panicking.)

KYLE:

(sarcastically) Freeze, you're under arrest. Or you are, if you want to live.

(The bringer pulls out a pistol from his belt and shoots at Kyle's head several times.)

KYLE:

Ow, that hurt. (angrily punches him in the face, knocking him out)

KYLE:

(brightness goes away) Gosh. Bullets hurt, you know? (turns to see Mody a few feet behind him laying on the floor) Oh SHIT!

MODY:

Uhhh.

(Kyle runs to him and bends down to look at the 2 bullet holes on his side)

KYLE:

Shit man, why didn't you tell me?! I was busy killing them and you were just laying here dead!

MODY:

Didn't want….to distract you.

KYLE:

Fuck you man.

(Mody's body is big and hairy, but the 2 bullet wounds on his side look bad. Kyle frantically pulls out his badge before Mody stops him)

MODY:

No…agh…(pulls out his badge)I got it.

KYLE:

What do you need to do?

MODY:

I'm pulling these bullets out.

KYLE:

No, we don't know- the damage-!

MODY:

I'm doing it. Pull out bullets….ARGH…AGGG…(coughs and starts to cough up blood. The bullets come out and land on the floor beside him. Mody starts losing consciousness)

MODY:

Agh..man…I'm too tough for this shit. They got me good, though.

KYLE:

(puts pressure on wounds)

MODY:

AGGH…ahh…k-k-Kyle, Buffalo wings. Eh? (coughs)

KYLE:

Hey, no! Shut up! Shut up! (trying to fight tears and not panic)

MODY:

Uhhh…(is trying not to pass out)

KYLE:

Ok, I think I stopped the bleeding. This could be worst. (points at the wound with badge) Stitches.

(Mody grunts as stitches covers his injuries)

KYLE:

What else?

MODY:

Some pain killers.

KYLE:

I don't want to pain kill-you.

(Mody laughs)

KYLE:

(points badge)Pokus painkillers.

(The Pokus-brand painkillers appear and Mody takes them. Suddenly, they both hear a noise, and Kyle stands up, alerted)

KYLE:

Stay here. (walks forward slowly and stays behind one of the walls, turning bright and sizzling again while holding his pistol)

(Beyond him, a few rooms down, are another 20 Bringers. We see one loading up a rocket launcher, and then walking past the others, who also are carrying rocket launchers)

BRINGER #2:

Are you sure it's a final fight?

BRINGER #3:

A hundred percent. 2 of them. Zotoleum will be happy to know we killed them.

BRINGER #4:

But why are they here?

BRINGER #2:

They must have found out we were going to kill this Phoenix kid. Wherever he is now.

BRINGER #5:

Oh shit, we failed.

BRINGER #2:

Nonsense. We just kill these two, then track down the Phoenix dude. One step at a time, fellas.

BRINGER #6:

(loads rocket launcher)Easy as pie.

(They walk closer to where Kyle is standing behind the wall, about 15 feet away. He's holding his gun, looking afraid and grim, but determined to get out of this alive. He takes out his badge.)

KYLE:

(whispering) Kyle to base, Kyle to base. Requesting immediate assistance at 1857 Broadren Drive. A final fight is wounded. Multiple bringers. Under heavy fire. They have rocket launchers, for some reason. Over.

(the badge responds as Kyle glances over to see one of men approaching)

VOICE FROM BADGE:

Kyle, this is Allan. I'm sending reinforcements over there now. It should be 10 minutes until they get there. Can you hang in there until then?

KYLE:

Probably not. I hope they hurry-

(suddenly, a rocket shoots at the wall and Kyle lunges forward. He lays on the floor, and quickly gets up and runs. The bringers attempt to shoot at him again, but several of them get shot and go down. Mody is up again, flanking them.)

(BRINGER #6, #8, and #3 are all dead. They shoot more rockets as Mody continues shooting them, taking a few more. Now there's only 12 left.)

BRINGER #2:

Fuck!

MODY:

(to Kyle)You alright?!

KYLE:

Yeah! I'm coming over there. (runs to where Mody is. They are in front of the door they had first come to.)

MODY:

We won't get a chance to open that door.

KYLE:

Right. Agreed. We might have to make a run for it up the stairs.

MODY:

Do you think there will be enough cover?

KYLE:

Reinforcements are coming in maybe 8 minutes. We just have to hold off.

MODY:

Ok.

KYLE:

Can you walk?

MODY:

Yeah. Painkillers are the shit.

KYLE:

Ok.(they both look up at the stairs. They both fire at the 12 bringers as they shoot rockets at them.)

KYLE:

3...2...1!

(Mody leaps for the stairs as Kyle cover fires. Kyle then runs up it. As they go up, the bringers follow)

BRINGER #4:

Shoot them now!

(One of them aims the launcher, but Mody shoots him in the head, causing the rocket to go in the ceiling and pull a part of it down. Mody and Kyle run to the back room in the hallway upstairs, taking cover behind it.

The remaining 11 bringers continue down the hallway towards them, as Kyle and Mody take cover beside the door, ready to shoot. Bringer #2 is leading the others to them, and he gets closer and closer, smiling. Mody and Kyle give each other grim looks as they're about to fire at them, but suddenly, someone puts their arm in front of them to stop them. It's a human with a red sleeved shirt. Mody and Kyle, dumbfounded look and see Phoenix beside them. He's young, looks about between 16-19, white, human, thin but compact, having red eyes like and two mechanical objects across his cheeks)

PHOENIX:

If I were you…I would stay behind this wall.

KYLE:

…..Phoenix?

MODY:

So you're the mercenary.

PHOENIX:

Uh, yeah. Hi. I'm guessing you're not with this group, them firing at you and what not.

KYLE:

That would be a negative. We're final fights, they're bringers. They want to kill you, we don't.

PHOENIX:

Looks like they want to kill you just as well. And by the way, um, why are you in my house, anyway.

MODY:

We knocked first.

KYLE:

Look Phoenix, we just wanted to have a conversation with you. You help us kill these fucks, and I'll tell you everything. Promise. We'll even fix up your house.

PHOENIX:

Help you? No. Kill them? Yes.

MODY:

What do you mean?

PHOENIX:

Stay here and don't move. They have rocket launchers, you so much as show your finger, and you're dead.

KYLE:

And what are you going to do?

PHOENIX:

I got this.

(Phoenix disappears)

(the bringers move closer, but suddenly, all of the lights in the house go off as the bringers look around in confusion)

BRINGER #2:

Turn your lights on!

(all of them turn their lights on their armor on as they look around in the dark hallway. Suddenly, one of them gets pulled backwards as they scream and then disappear. The remaining 10 continue to look around until the head of the bringer that disappeared falls on top of one of them. Several of them scream)

BRINGER #2:

Open fire! He's around here somewhere!

(They all start shooting. Suddenly Phoenix appears behind one of them and snaps their neck. He takes his gun and shoots 2 others. Another tries to fight him but Phoenix rams his elbow in his throat and then punches him in the face, taking his pistol and shooting him in the head. He shoots another 2 in the chests multiple times, killing them both.

The remaining 5, led by Bringer #2, continue to look around.)

BRINGER #2:

Where the fuck are you!?

BRINGER #3

I gotta get out of here!

BRINGER #2:

No, you can't! We have a job to do!

BRINGER #3:

Fuck this!(starts running, but Bringer #2 shoots him in the back of the head)

BRINGER#2:

Where are you, you cunt-bitch?

(The remaining 4 keep looking around. Suddenly, Phoenix gets behind Bringer #2 and slams his head into his knee, then punches him several times until he drops to the floor. The other 3 shoot at Phoenix but the bullets stop in front of him and levitate. Phoenix looks at them and smiles, as the bullets drop to the floor. Suddenly, his hands light on fire. He yells and shoots fire at the 3, killing them all.)

(Mody and Kyle are still behind the door)

KYLE:

What do you think?

MODY:

Just stay.

(The lights go back on and Phoenix stands in the middle of all of the bodies. Mody and Kyle stand up and walk over to him)

PHOENIX:

Ta-dah.

KYLE:

That was impressive.

MODY:

Eh, he's alright.

(Out of immediate danger, the pair and Phoenix look at each other)

PHOENIX:

So, what were you wanting? I'm not interested in girl scout cookies.

(Suddenly, bringer #2, the only survivor in his group, staggers and gets up, beaten and bloody. No guns in his hands, defenseless, he just looks at Phoenix, Mody and Kyle standing behind him)

BRINGER #2:

Heh, look at you. You think you're so tough. I've killed others…aliens, humans, like yourself. They think they're special. Everyone thinks they're special. Until they don't. Then, they die. I've killed monsters, different creatures that are 10 times bigger than your noodle ass. You think you're special, right? Because you have a cool super power no one's ever had before. You're a hot topic…for 8 minutes.

Heh, heh. I've killed the same with my pinky. I've seen things that would make you cry. You think you're tough? You're fire bending doesn't hurt me. I've taken so many upgrades, steroids. I'm like the hulk but with a bigger dick. And you…you're just the fresh meat that thinks he's something. Why don't you stop bouncing around and fight like a man?

(There's a short pause.)

PHOENIX:

(sarcastically pretends like his feelings are hurt and making sad faces, then walks a few steps forward in front of bringer #2) You know, you really shouldn't fuck with someone….in their own kitchen. (a fork comes out of his sleeve, and he stabs it in one of the bringer's eyes as he screams. They fall down and struggle and Phoenix rips the eye out as the bringer cries out and lays on the floor. Standing up, he casually grins and puts the fork in his mouth, and starts eating the eye. Mody and Kyle look in horror)

MODY:

What the fuck!?

KYLE:

Dude…why?!

(bringer #2 is still laying on the floor, trembling and crying in pain. Phoenix bends down and starts whispering in his ear)

PHOENIX:

You don't know what fear is…I do. Go back to whatever you came from and tell your bosses that if they want to kill me, they should bring way better manpower. (pulls him by the hair and pushes him forward)

PHOENIX:

Now get out of here! Next time I won't leave any survivors. (turns around and smiles at himself as Mody and Kyle look at him)

(As bringer#2 opens the front door, we see other aliens looking at him and yelling, pointing weapons. One is a 2-feet tall, pink blob-like creature with a mouth and big blue eyes, with little gooey arms sticking out, holding an assault riffle. This is STEPHEN GUBBLES.

Beside him are two others- in the middle, FRISCO LENNINGS a 5'10 tall alien that almost looks human, only his skin is orange and rubbery, with black scribbled lines all over him. He looks like a human basketball, with a young face and a small nose. In his 20s, with blond hair that's gelled up to look like lightning and spiked back to the left side of his head. He's wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, also pointing a pistol.

Beside him on the far right is DEL'QUE, a slightly taller alien with brown clothing. His body is gray like he looks like a fish with 3 big, triangles for fingers, also pointing a pistol. His head is big and long like a cone, with 2 small, black eyes and a small mouth under them.

FRISCO:

Freeze, final fights!

PHOENIX:

Or..get arrested. (shrugs) Whatever.

(As the 3 at the door put handcuffs on bringer #2, Stephen walks in and sees Phoenix. He freaks out and points his riffle at him)

STEPHEN:

You! Freeze!

KYLE:

Stephen, stop!

FRISCO:

(stands beside Stephen)What's going on?

STEPHEN:

It's Phoenix! It's the famous bounty hunter!

(Pheonix just looks at him, startled)

KYLE:

Stephen, stop what you're doing! Stand down.

STEPHEN:

Allan's orders are to arrest Phoenix on site!

KYLE:

Those orders have changed.

PHOENIX:

(turns to Kyle and Mody) Wait, you were going to arrest me?! I thought you were selling girl scout cookies!

MODY:

No one said jack-shit about bitch cookies.

FRISCO:

Stephen…I think we should let them handle this.

STEPHEN:

(gun trembling) Do you know how dangerous this guy is?! He could kill us all in this room!

PHOENIX:

Well, (points at Kyle and Mody) they said they were going to hire someone to fix my house. I kinda need them. You, I..I don't need.

(Stephen looks scared)

FRISCO:

(to Stephen) Put the gun down, man! Let them handle this.

(Stephen slowly lowers the gun. Phoenix smiles)

FRISCO:

Sorry about that. He gets a little nervous sometimes, though I don't blame him, considering your reputation.

(Frisco walks back outside to the front porch where Del'que is, who's holding bringer #2 at gunpoint)

FRISCO:

We'll start bagging and tagging the bodies. From the looks of it, it was bringers.

(Del'que nods)

FRISCO:

(looks at bringer #2) How did he lose his eye? On second thought, I don't want to know. Just fix him up and keep him stabilized until we get out of here.

(Frisco walks back inside to see Stephen already bagging some of the bodies)

STEPHEN:

It's bringers, Frisco. I figured it out. All of their clothes are black and you can see these tattoos. (pulls on the back of a corpse's shirt to reveal a symbol of a fist on a bringer's shoulder)

FRISCO:

Yeah, uh, well done buddy. I'll check the upstairs. (goes upstairs as Phoenix talks with Mody and Kyle)

KYLE:

So, we can call in a crafter anytime tomorrow or later this week to come by, and they'll make all repairs to the house. You can be with them if you want to give them specific instructions.

PHOENIX:

Ok, so, you're not arresting me?

MODY:

Nope.

PHOENIX:

Does that mean I can go back to being hired to kill anyone?

KYLE:

Phoenix, let's…go to a room upstairs, where there aren't any bodies. We just want to have a conversation about why we're here. 10 minutes.

PHOENIX:

Ugh, I knew there was a catch.

(Phoenix, Mody and Kyle are all sitting in chairs in one of the upstairs rooms. It's small and homely)

KYLE:

The final fights, as I'm sure you know, have been fighting a war with Zotoleum and the bringers for generations. The only thing is, now we're about to lose. Every single alien, including your (ahem) less well-known species that's trained as a final fight becomes one with the gods. A living force of nature, that fights for justice.

MODY:

And peace. Something you may have never heard of.

KYLE:

But still, Zotoleum's army out-number us 10 to 1. For every alien that we recruit, they recruit another 20. Everyone is really starting believe that there should be no rules.

PHOENIX:

Maybe there shouldn't be.

KYLE

(smiles) Well, I don't think you really mean that. I mean, do you have any idea what will happen if anarchy is allowed throughout the galaxy?

PHOENIX:

I've seen some places.

MODY:

So have I. And I sure as hell don't want the whole galaxy to become it.

KYLE:

The bringers are unpredictable. They sent 15 of their own just to kill you.

PHOENIX:

I would've killed them faster, if you two hadn't gotten in the way.

KYLE:

(sighs) My point is…Allan sent us to recruit you.

PHOENIX:

(snickers) No..no…no. Hell no.

KYLE:

(nods, stands up) Look, um…this isn't going anywhere. (looks at Mody) Allan can explain these things better than I can. (to Phoenix) How about tomorrow morning, we come back and pick you up. You spend a day at our school. Look around and meet a few aliens that would help you learn, should you choose to join. You're a bounty hunter, right? So, we'll pay you. Plus, Allan's ordering pizza for everyone. And that restaurant is damn good, let me tell you.

PHOENIX:

Ok…..(leans forward, eyes dart on the floor and to the ceiling and back and forth to Mody and Kyle, and then just stares at them) How much money?

(The next morning)

(It's a bright, windy day, and we see an enormous school as Kyle's shuttle parks a few yards in front of it. Exiting the vehicle are Kyle, Mody(with bandages), and Phoenix who's smoking a cigarette. He's looking around in surprise)

PHOENIX:

Wow…this place is huge, even for a school.

KYLE:

This is barely half of it. There are over 20 sub-buildings for specific things.

(As they walk to the school, they look around to see all of the other aliens walking around, some alone, in groups, and in pairs.)

KYLE:

There are final fights, and students that are being trained how to become one. Every new student has a guide, a mentor for 2 years that helps them find their purpose and identity, while training them with their own experience.

MODY:

I'm a final fight and a teacher. I would be training you how to fight.

KYLE:

And I'll train you how to be trained by Mody.

MODY:

(laughs and elbows Kyle) You dick.

(As they walk, SALLY HULLEN walks by and they all stop. She looks happy to see them. Sally is an aquelian, and her body is a genetic hybrid of humans, plant, and sea life. Wearing several layers of clothes, her arms, neck, and the top of her head are blooming small flowers that fall off and grow back. Her hair is blond and long enough to go to her feet if it wasn't tied up in the back. Her body is gray, except for hands and face, which are white. Her face is like a human's except for multiple colored shapes in her pupils)

SALLY:

Well hello, Mody and Kyle.

KYLE:

And this is the beautiful, luscious Sally. She has just recently become a final fight, and is one of the few aquelians that have ever joined.

SALLY:

(to Phoenix) Hello, sir.

PHOENIX:

Sir?

KYLE:

She's very punctual.

SALLY:

An aquelian should always try to be.

MODY:

Eh, I can't say you're my type, but I wouldn't say no.

SALLY:

Well silly, that's because you're a pokus. And my species and yours are not typically attracted to one another.

KYLE:

(points at Mody) ooooh, buuuuurrrn.

SALLY:

Anyway, I have to leave. An aquelian should always have important things to do! Goodbye!

(Sally walks past them and the 3 keep heading towards the school's entrance)

KYLE:

The rules of becoming a student are simple. You have to be at least 18, and only harm anyone when they're a threat. It's also best that when you leave the school, you and another final fight travel together. Being alone is not recommended.

PHOENIX:

How are you able to protect this place?

MODY:

We have an invisible shield that stretches over a few miles. You can come in or out by using a vid com and getting permission.

KYLE:

The only time this shield will automatically let you in is if you're a certified fight, and have one of these. (shows Phoenix his badge from earlier)

PHOENIX:

What is that?

MODY:

That is the most advanced piece of tech ever.

KYLE:

It is. This badge can do just about anything. You create or do just about anything with it, simply by talking to it. For example…(presses button on badge) Mody's girlfriend!

(a small message on the top of the badge comes on, reading "I'm sorry Kyle, no item found")

MODY:

Well alright, how about this?! (takes out badge and presses button) Kyle's girlfriend!

(Suddenly, a poster of a famous alien actress starts flying down. Kyle jumps up and grabs it)

KYLE:

My woman! (clutches poster)

(The 3 finally enter the front door of the school. As they walk inside, the rooms are very big. There are still a lot of different aliens walking around. Every room and area looks fancy and well-built, with long carpets lining the floor and lights and statues. Suddenly, a robot comes flying 10 feet in the air near the 3. It is small and round like a ball and a light in the middle of it serving as it's eye. The robot has a gray middle and twice on it is the number "59")

59:

Reading….reading. Entrance of…Phoenix. Not a threat…for the moment. Species…human. Age…unknown. Heart rate normal… Access given by Allan Yale Sislosis.

PHOENIX:

Um…what's that..

59:

I am 59. I am a construct of Allan and manage all of the technology in this building. Also scan livings beings and give warnings of danger. Help final fights save lives in their missions.

KYLE:

What he said.

59:

I am not a he…or a she, Kyle. The likelihood of you knowing that is 100%.

MODY:

Um..yeah, let's move on.

(The 3 walk to a door. Mody knocks)

MODY:

It's Mody! Phoenix is here!

A VOICE BEHIND DOOR:

Come in!

(The 3 walk in what's revealed to be an large office. 20 feet long, they walk forward as Phoenix observes all of the desks, papers, and what appears to be pets and science projects.

At the far end is a big glass window, with a desk and a chair in front of it. Sitting in the chair is ALLAN YALE SISLOSIS- a lizard-like alien with scally soap-green skin. He is nearly 7 feet tall and has a very thin body with 3 long fingers that look like yarn. His head is oval-shaped with 2 big holes that have this moist gray skin with tiny yellow eyes in the middle of each. He is wearing a white lab shirt and blue pants. He stands up and smiles)

ALLAN:

Why Phoenix, it is quite a pleasure. Mody, Kyle, I never had a chance to thank you for introducing yourselves to our new friend yesterday. I've been busy…losing a war, as you can imagine. My understanding is that there was a complication, but it mostly went out without a hitch.

PHOENIX:

Yeah, except that they nearly blew up my house yesterday because they got in my way, and I had to save their asses.

KYLE:

That is…not what happened.

ALLAN:

Can you two leave me alone with this man?

MODY:

Are you sure?

ALLAN:

Yes. And thank you.

(Mody and Kyle exchange looks and leave)

ALLAN:

So…you saved them both.

PHOENIX:

Yeah, some idiots, probably paid goons, were trying to kill me. Nothing unusual. And they got in the way.

ALLAN:

(laughs) Well, all the same, I'm sure we can resolve all of the issues with your house, even though technically I am supposed to arrest you. But we're not police, we decide those things ourselves. And with that, I was hoping there would be an alternative.

PHOENIX:

Uh-huh.

ALLAN:

Phoenix…I have resources that have been telling me that you could be a big help to our cause.

PHOENIX:

What resources?

ALLAN:

Well, in a war, when you're strategizing for fighting, sometimes it helps to evaluate several sources of information. And I've done my research, and have friends that have done theirs. We know how good at killing you are. You're….genetic gifts, that no one's ever had before.

PHOENIX:

I wouldn't call them gifts.

ALLAN:

I understand. What you've had to live through, and live with…it's a heavy burden. But learning to become a final fight would help you…not make things worst.

PHOENIX:

Look, I don't want to be an asshole. I do appreciate all of this stuff you guys are doing to impress me, but trust me, you don't want my help. I'm not one of you.

ALLAN:

You're assuming that.

PHOENIX:

You're assuming a lot of stuff, too.

ALLAN:

Phoenix….I know about your condition. The monster that's inside of you. It's getting worst, isn't it. We can help you.

PHOENIX:

Listen, um, Mr. Sislosis, thanks, whatever it is you think you know about me, it's not like that. And I don't need your help with anything.

ALLAN:

Look, I know that this is all awkward and a lot of information, but I'm not going to fake anything. I'm telling you exactly how it is. We need you. We're going to lose this war. And when that happens, everything will go straight to hell.

PHOENIX:

So?

ALLAN:

So? SO? Do you realize what will happen? The first to die- to be raped, murdered on the streets- will be females and children. Within a year, two-thirds of the galaxy will be destroyed. There will be so many dead, and those that remain will be small groups that have their own rules. We'll never be able to rebuild, and that's the beginning. Trust me. I've lived for a long time…

PHOENIX:

Look, I don't want to hear it! It's not like I want them to win! But I can't help you!

ALLAN:

Yes you can, Phonenix! And you know it! Deep down, you realize that you can make a difference. You can save lives, instead of taking them away.

(Phoenix pauses)

PHOENIX:

I…I can't do it. I'm sorry, but I can't. Thanks for the hospitality.

(Phoenix begins to leave)

ALLAN:

Before you go…will you just think about it?

(Phoenix leaves the room)

(Kyle is waiting outside as Phoenix walks to him)

KYLE:

So, how did it go?

PHOENIX:

We…uh, argued and stuff. He wants me to think about it.

KYLE:

Alright. You wanting to go home?

PHOENIX:

Yeah.

(As "Hollow" plays in the background, Phoenix and Kyle walks to Kyle's shuttle. Before getting in, Phoenix takes one last look at the school. He has this angry, regretful glare, and gets in the shuttle. Allan is shown standing and examining a list of battles they've lost on a computer screen. He looks down in sadness.)

(Mody is teaching a class in the school how to use a shotgun. We see 59 continue to fly around the school, examining things. We see Sally sitting down and looking in a mirror. An alien's gray hands get near her, but they put a necklace on her neck. She smiles as he does this and looks up at the alien, who we can gather is her lover.)

(An empty street with dead, bloody bodies on the ground is shown. There are signs plastered on buildings that read "We don't need rules, we have our bodies!" and "Laws control too much")

(Phoenix is in his house again, staring at a locked locker. He opens it. Another locker is inside. He opens that. Another one. He opens that and finally pulls out a picture of Paulie, the little girl from the beginning. He looks at it and tries not to cry. Suddenly, his fist starts shaking uncontrollably. He freaks out and puts the picture back and begins locking it all again.)

(We see him running as he shakes and then trips on the floor)

PHOENIX:

No! No! Not yet!

(He's running and then keeps falling down. He's screaming as his body starts to shift and change shape and color, back to the demon. He keeps running and goes down the stairs to a basement with a cage. As he runs in the cage, he struggles to lock it from the inside as the screen cuts to black)

(A man in a black uniform is walking down a blue and dark hall. He stops in front of 2 nearly naked female guards with spears and the bringer fist tattoos on their shoulders. They're dark skinned female humans with black lipstick and eyeliner, wearing black latex that leaves little to the imagination.)

MAN:

Zotoleum requested me.

(The 2 girls allow him to pass. He walks on to the end of a dark black room, where Zotoleum sits on a high throne, with his back turned from the man. In front of Zotoleum are windows revealing space. They're on a ship.)

MAN:

They got Phoenix. The bringers weren't able to poison him.

(Zotoleum continues to sit, silent)

MAN:

Nothing has changed, of course. You were right. Plan B is in effect, after all.

(Zotoleum titls his head so we see his squid-face. He slowly smiles)

END

(To be continued in Episode 2)


End file.
